Waiting For Reunion
by HaraStrife
Summary: To AMC. After Nanashi had Naruto, the Fourth Hokage had to take him away from her. After that night, Nanashi was left with no family that she could turn to, no one who would understand, so she ran away from Konoha.


**Waiting for Reunion**

**This is my fan-fiction for my little nee-chan, Chiiko-chan. It's about Nanashi who is not part of Naruto, unfortunately. I hope I get readers. Waahh… no one ever reads so if you are reading this, I love you soo much! XDDD**

**Naruto is not mine, if it was Sasuke would run around in a pink tutu!**

**---**

"_**Faithfully I'll trace you name while you sleep,**_

_**It's the only true comfort I feel.**_

_**I still run. I still swing open the door.**_

_**I still think you'll be there like before.**_

_**Doesn't anyone out there know they'll never come round?**_

_**Some things a heart would listen to.**_

_**I'm still holding out for you."**_

_**-Still Holding Out for You, SheDaisy**_

Nanashi reached the edge of the village, tears streaming down her face mixed with the rain that was pouring down. She turned to look back. Lightening struck, lightening the village and her face. She had left her two daughters, but Naruto and Arashi had left her. There was no way she could face the village or his daughters. It would be a constant reminder of him.

"Enough is enough…" she muttered as she turned away from her home, her daughters, her friends, and all memories of him.

Nanashi looked down at the piece of paper the Hokage of the Sound Village had given her. She looked back up. He had given her a small shack to live in. Exactly what she requested for. A nice fancy home for the former Hokage's wife would have been nice, but it would have been like the home he had provided for her. She walked in. Dust covered every inch of the small shack.

"Well, well. I told you that I'd never stoop to this level and now I have," she said, wiping away a few stray tears.

She slowly got to work. Picking up things, dusting, doing whatever she could to keep her mind busy. A few times, his face appeared in her mind. She would curl up and sing her lullaby to herself until she had the strength to get up. She couldn't get rid of the pain completely, but she was able to numb it enough so she could get back to work.

It took her the entire night and the next day and the next night to finish cleaning the shack. She was avoiding sleep as much as possible, for fear of his face in her dreams. She was also too used to him holding her closely every night, whispering soft loving words in her ear. She finally decided she needed some new clothes. The scent of him still lingered on her clothing and skin. She made a few hand signs to dye her hair pink, but stopped, realizing she had done that to make him laugh, and dyed her hair from blonde to a black color. She looked at herself in the recently cleaned mirror. She smiled at herself. Finally, she looked like her daughters with her dark hair and bright blue eyes. She then frowned, reminded of him. She turned away from the wretched mirror and walked out of the house.

She quickly found a store that sold clothing that was to her liking and for cheap. She bought enough to cover a little over a week. She stopped by the out door market and bought some food. Wandering back home, she passed by a ramen shop. The smell tempted her in. She sat down and ordered a large bowl. Once it was served to her, she could only look at it, before she had to leave, tears blurring her vision.

Nanashi reluctantly pushed the bowl away, picked up her bags and walked back to her shack. No longer could she do the things she enjoyed to do; and all because he left her. Both of them were dead. Once dead, one cannot be brought back. Then what was her point of living if all was lost? It was true she shad her daughters, but they were his girls, too and they were probably better off without her. After all, she was never very responsible. She reached her shack and gently closed the door behind her.

Nanashi quickly put the things she had bought away. Afterward, she looked at the books that had been sitting on the bookshelf when she had arrived. She took a large black book and sat down on the couch. She flipped it open and stared blankly at it. Slowly, she started to read, not absorbing any of the information that had been written.

A few hours passed and her eyes were drooping from lack of sleep. The letters on the page seemed to swim in her eyes. Suddenly, the front door flew open.

"Arashi!" Nanashi gasped, standing up and running to the broad figure standing in her doorway.

The person took her shoulders in his huge hands and said, "Honestly, sister dear, you still can't tell me apart from that stupid man?"

Nanashi gasped, backing away from the man, "Ryuo…"

"That's all the greeting I get? Oh well, doesn't matter anyway," he said, sitting down on the couch Nanashi had been sitting on. He ran his fingers through his wet black hair, sighing. "Such nasty weather we've been having lately…"

"Get out… Get out right now," Nanashi hissed through her teeth, opening the door, listening to the pouring rain.

"Aww, is that anyway to treat your brother? Honestly, I've come to congratulate you," Ryuo said, beginning to relax.

"Congratulate me? On what?" she asked.

"Father has decided to take you back. Now that that man is out of your life, we were hoping you'd come to your senses and come home. You're still young and Father still has Shiyu waiting for you," Ryuo explained.

"I told him I wasn't going to marry Shiyu because I don't believe in arranged marriages. I'm not to come groveling back just because he…" Nanashi stopped, tears pouring down her face.

"Just because what? Just because that man died? Nanashi! Arashi Uzumaki was a useless, worthless man! Shiyu on the other hand…"

"I don't want to marry him! I love Arashi! I will not remarry just because he's gone! And I don't care what you, father, or anyone else thinks!" Nanashi yelled, angrily.

Ryuo stood and walked to Nanashi. He lifted his hand and back smacked her. Then he lifted her off her feet and threw her against the wall. She struggled to lift herself. Instead, Ryuo lifted her by her neck. She scratched frantically at his huge hand.

"Honestly, you are a shame to the Kazuma family. Nothing more that a slut who has no purpose in life. I don't know why Father wants to give you this opportunity, but you'd better take it," he smirked, "After all, as soon as you accept, my fun ends."

"…fun?" she managed to mutter.

"Yes, my fun. Like this," he said and punched her in the stomach then dropped her to the ground.

Nanashi crumpled on the floor like a rag doll, tears streaming down her face. Ryuo crouched down and grabbed a handful of her dyed hair, pulling her head up to his eye level. He grinned as he studied her pained face for a moment, absorbing her sorrow for his entertainment.

"Well? Does it hurt 'onee-chan'?" he asked, laughing.

"No," she said through her teeth, "This doesn't hurt."

"Then this will," he said, lifting her to her feet by the handful of hair her had and pinned her against the wall, "Listen closely, Nanashi. I saw Yondaime Hokage die. I watched as he allowed his son, your son, take in the nine-tailed demon and then die from all the power in his fragile body. The whole time, I was laughing. Remember your daughters?"

Her breath caught in her chest, "No…"

'Yes, Nanashi. I killed them. After all, you left them on their own to fend for themselves. I just finished the job for you," he said as he threw her across the room.

"You're sick!" she cried.

"I know. Their pain was a delight to me. It was so satisfying to watch. I was going to kill the little one first, but the older one got in the way. I wanted to take her to Father. She's… was pretty strong," he smirked.

"No… no… no…" she cried into her hands.

"Now what are you going to do? You no longer have any connections to that Uzumaki family. You are Nanashi Kazuma," Ryuo snickered, walking towards her.

She cringed as he walked past her and out the open door. He turned to look at her.

"I will be back in a month, Nanashi. Hopefully you will come to your senses and come back to us. Father is expecting the right answer. See you in a month, Nanashi Kazuma," Ryuo said, walking out the door, leaving Nanashi alone.

Nanashi didn't quite believe what Ryuo had told her, though she was very close. Carefully, she stood and headed out the door for Konoha.

She arrived at his house. She peered in the window that had light shining from inside. She gasped and pulled back once she had seen what was inside. Blood covered the floor, walls, and furniture.

"It can't be true…" she muttered and started for the hospital, hoping they were there.

She looked in all the windows and soon found her children. All three were lying motionless. It hurt, but for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of them. Maybe it was because she hoped they still lived or because she couldn't accept that they were dead. She didn't know.

A nurse walked in and looked over the three children. Then someone followed in. Nanashi looked closer. It was Hatake Kakashi. He was walking with his a crutch, his arm in a sling, and bandages wrapped in various places. His mouth moved and the nurse shook her hear sadly. He frowned and carefully sat down, putting his head in his bandaged hand.

That was enough for Nanashi. Her family was dead. She left with tears streaming down her face.


End file.
